There are various prospects for linear α-olefins, notably those containing 4 to 20 carbon atoms, depending on the length of their carbon chain. For example C4 to C8 olefins are mainly used as co-monomers for the production of low-density polyethylenes (LLDPE), C8 to C14 olefins as intermediates in the lubricant industry, and C8-C18 olefins for the production of detergents. These olefins experience a strong economic growth. Most industrial α-olefin production processes are ethylene oligomerization methods catalyzed by transition metal complexes.
Incessant research work has been done during the past years to find novel ligands in the sphere of homogeneous catalysis that can lead to more selective, more active and possibly recyclable systems, notably for ethylene polymerization or oligomerization. Nitrogen-containing ligands of bis-imino-pyridine or imino-pyridine type have aroused particular interest, in particular for their adjustable steric and electronic properties and for their tridental or bidental coordination to transition metals. A recently published article (Chem. Rev. 2007, 107, 1745-1776) presents the latest developments achieved around this family of ligands.
Surprisingly enough, we have discovered novel nitrogen-containing organic compounds that can be used in the sphere of homogeneous catalysis.